Nimrod (Marvel)
Nimrod is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #191 (March 1985), and was created by writer Chris Claremont and artist John Romita, Jr. Hailing from the "Days of Future Past" timeline, Nimrod is a powerful, virtually indestructible descendant of the robotic mutant-hunting Sentinels. His name is derived from the Nimrod described in Genesis 10:8-9 as "a mighty hunter before the Lord." Fictional character biography Nimrod is a mutant-hunting Sentinel from an alternative future and was created by the Sentinels ruling that timeline. When Rachel Summers travels backwards in time to the present, he follows her. In the process — due to an altered timeline following Kulan Gath's occupation of New York — he saves the life of construction worker Jaime Rodriguez, who in gratitude offers him a job and a home with his family, not realizing who or what the shape-shifting Sentinel truly is.[volume & issue needed] After gathering information about the timeline in which he finds himself, Nimrod eventually changes his prime directive from the extermination of all mutants, having determined that such widespread destruction is not necessary in this era, to only the extermination of mutants who were regarded as outlaws by the Government, such as the X-Men. He fights the Juggernaut. He hunts Summers and her new teammates, the X-Men, but is defeated by Rogue when she absorbs the powers of Nightcrawler, Kitty Pryde, and Colossus. Based on a plan that Kitty conceives before she lost consciousness, Rogue uses Nightcrawler's teleportation to teleport part of Nimrod's body away, with her and Colossus' combined invulnerability protecting her from the resulting physical strain in a manner that Nightcrawler could not have handled. Some time after this, Nimrod garners a reputation with the public of New York City as a heroic vigilante, assuming he is simply a man in powered armor. He also adopts a more human personality as part of a cover alias as a construction worker named Nicholas Hunter.[volume & issue needed] Nimrod later faces the combined forces of the X-Men and the Hellfire Club and proves himself as a powerful threat, killing Black Rook Friedrich Von Roehm, causing Harry Leland's fatal heart attack, nearly killing Nightcrawler and badly injuring Rogue and Sebastian Shaw.[volume & issue needed] However, when Nimrod comes across a piece of the gigantic Sentinel Master Mold while working on a construction site his programming was immediately co-opted; Master Mold merges with Nimrod, using its systems to rebuild Nimrod in its own image. The X-Men are hard pressed to defeat the reborn Master Mold at first, but Nimrod comes to their aid, claiming he has evolved as well, and no longer views them or mutants as a threat. Nimrod asserts enough control over Master Mold to render it immobile, and even convinces it that it has become a mutant as well; thus, to fulfill its prime directive to exterminate mutants, it must self-destruct. The remains of both robots are pushed through the Siege Perilous, a mystical gateway that causes all who passed through it to be reborn with new bodies.[volume & issue needed] Nimrod and Master Mold are merged into one being: Bastion.[volume & issue needed] In X-Force #35, a modern-day version of Nimrod appeared. This Nimrod is created by an offshoot of Project Wideawake and is based on the technology derived from the Nimrod from the future. It deactivates itself when Cable convinces it that its existence could cause a paradox and damage the timestream.[volume & issue needed] Reverend William Stryker found a damaged Nimrod as he enters the 616 Marvel timeline from an alternate one.[1] Stryker uses Nimrod's memories to plan an attack on the X-Men and other mutants, but Nimrod alters its memories to facilitate its own escape and Stryker is defeated. During the New X-Men [2] story arc "Nimrod," Nimrod searches for whom it believes is its creator, Forge. Nimrod believes Forge can repair its damaged body, but Forge instead transfers Nimrod's programming into a new body which Forge can control. Believing Forge to be in danger, the New X-Men travel to his apartment to help him. This eventually leads to Nimrod gaining control over his body and attacking Forge and the New X-Men. Nimrod is defeated when Surge overloads Nimrod's temporal unit, blasting Nimrod out of the timestream. Nimrod survives and travels back in time to March 1985[3] with its memory corrupted, resulting in its existence in the 'true' timeline — with Rachel's history erased — becoming a temporal loop paradox.[volume & issue needed] The series X-Force reveals that the Purifiers held on to most of Nimrod's body and fuse it with Bastion's head to reform Bastion.[4] He then, using the Technarch transmode virus, revives numerous villains that have destroyed many mutants.[volume & issue needed] During the events of Second Coming, he personally confronts Hope Summers, Rogue and Nightcrawler, leading to the death of the latter. Bastion appears to be reverting more and more to fully being Nimrod. Some time later, Bastion unleashes an endless horde of Nimrods from an unknown future to destroy the X-Men. However X-Force, Cypher and Cable go to that future and destroy the Master Mold controlling them. At the end of the crossover the original Nimrod (Bastion) takes his original form but is destroyed by Hope. In Uncanny X-Force #8, the chest and head of Nimrod are exhibited in X-Force Headquarters. Deathlok identifies it as version 32.1 and the possibility for its future to come to be is 1.34%[volume & issue needed] Powers and abilities Nimrod is the most advanced form of Sentinel robot. Nimrod can convert his outward appearance to resemble that of an ordinary human being. Nimrod can also reconstruct himself so as to make improvements in his robotic form and internal systems that will make him a more formidable opponent. Even when smashed to pieces, Nimrod can reintegrate the portions of his body to become whole again. Apparently Nimrod's electronic consciousness can somehow exist independently of his physical body, at least temporarily. Physically Nimrod is categorized in the "Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe" as possessing "Class 100" strength because Nimrod could engage the Juggernaut in hand-to-hand combat. Nimrod contains highly advanced computer systems as well as scanning devices that make it possible for him to determine whether a human being is a superhuman or not; if they are, he can determine the nature of their superhuman abilities. Like present day Sentinels, Nimrod can draw upon devices and systems within his robotic body in order to cope with or neutralize an opponent's superhuman power once he has determined the nature of that power. Nimrod is capable of projecting energy blasts, magnetic energy to levitate material, create force fields, and can teleport. Nimrod has a weakness for elemental attacks such as lightning or extreme cold. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Nimrod Sentinel is a commanding offier in the MilBot Armada. Category:Antagonists Category:MilBots